playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/SJASB Yugi Article
'''Yugi Muto'' is the main protagonist of ''Yu-Gi-Oh!, and would be playable in LeeHatake's Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl. His Minion is Joey Wheeler.' Biography '''IT'S TIME TO DUEL!' Yugi Muto is a young man who enjoys playing a card game called Duel Monsters. He wears a mysterious item known as the Millennium Puzzle, which houses the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh. The Pharaoh once played Shadow Games, in which strong individuals could summon fierce monsters to do battle, much like the modern card game. After the Pharaoh sealed the magic of these games, he was sealed into the Puzzle and was re-awakened by Yugi. THE LEGACY OF YUGI MUTO *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule: Breed and Battle'' Arcade Opening Yugi won the Battle City Tournament and managed to collect all three Egyptian God Cards. He now sets off on a journey to find out the secrets of the Pharaoh in his Millennium Puzzle so that the spirit may return to his time period. However, Yugi hears of another tournament in which warriors from other worlds are drawn into battle, and sets off in hopes that they may hold the key to finding the Pharaoh's identity. Rival Name: Nathan Drake Reason: Drake stowed away on a cargo plane that crashed into Egypt. He searched the pyramids for treasure, and found Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Before he could take it, however, Yugi grabs it and the Pharaoh takes over, claiming that if Drake want his puzzle, he'll have to duel him for it. Connection: Both are associated with ancient artifacts: Drake is a fortune hunter who finds rare artifacts, and Yugi possesses the Millennium Puzzle. Both are also associated with deserts as the main theme od Uncharted 3 is the Rub Al Khali desert and the main theme of Yu-Gi-Oh! is Egypt. Both are, or at least claim to be, descended from historical figures: Drake with Sir Francis Drake and Yugi with Pharaoh Atem. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Yugi arrives in Egypt. WIth his new power, he able to travel into the past and recovers the Pharaoh's memories. He defeats the evil Thief Bakura and Zorc Necrophades. However, before Yugi Muto returns to the present, he and the Pharaoh are transported to the year 1596 where they discover SIr Francis Drake attempting to recover a Millennium Item. Atem takes control once again and follows Sir Franics, ending there... Gameplay Yugi would fight by bringing his cards to life and having them attack, in a similar fashion to Fat Princess' warriors fighting for her. He uses Monsters, Spells, and Trap cards in his attacks. Each time he takes damage or one of his attacks land, a Life Point counter will appear above the HUD of the character hit, as if they were part of a Duel Monsters game. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Celtic Guardian' - Attacks with a basic sword combo *'Jack's Knight' - + Attacks with a stronger sword combo *'Queen's Kight' - + Performs an upward sword combo *'King's Knight' - + Attacks with a downward sword flurry. *'Beta the Magnet Warrior' - (Air) Releases lightning in the air *'Alpha the Magnet Warrior' - + (Air) Performs a series of slashes *'Gamma the Magnet Warrior' - + (Air) Performs upward punches *'Lightforce Sword' - + (Air) A sword appears and crashes to the ground center (Triangle Moves) *'Catapult Turtle'- A turtle with a cannon on its back that fires a Kuriboh at the opponent *'Brave Attack' - + Yugi's Magnet Warriors attack together *'Gaia the Dragon Champion'- + Flies upward and attacks with his lances *'Black Luster Soldier' - + Slams his sword into the ground, sending out a shockwave *'Dark Flare Knight' - (Air) Attacks with a fire-enhanced sword strike *'Black Skull Dragon' - + (Air) Shoots a fire ball. *'Magician of Black Chaos' - + (Air) Attacks with a Magic blast. *'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior '- + (Air) Yugi's Magnet Warriors combine and perfrom an aerial sword slam. center (Circle Moves) *'Spellbinding Circle'- Stuns the opponent for 4 seconds if their attack hits *'Mystical Refpanel' - + Summons an elf-like monster that attacks with the same attack as a random opponent *'Gift of the Mystical Elf'- + Yugi activates a spell card that produces AP, similar to Boxy Boy *'Magical Hats' - + Yugi and the Dark Magician hide inside a hat that splits into four, concealing him and three hidden cards. ** activates Reverse of Reverse, which summons a random item to the stage ** activates Raigeki, a spell that strikes lightning onto the opponent ** activates Dark Magic Attack, a spell card that allows Dark Magician to attack **file:btn_cross.png will make Yugi exit his hat and the Dark Magician disappears. *'Mirror Force' - (Air) Deflects any attack back at an opponent *'Five Star Twilight' - + (Air) Summons the five Kuriboh and they attack as Kuribabylon. *'Swords of Revealing Light'- + (Air) Traps the opponent in swords of light for 5 seconds. *'Big Shield Gardna' - + (Air) Summons a monster with a large shield to deflect attacks (Throws) *'Mystical Box' - or - Yugi's Dark Magician summons two boxes, one for him and a nearby opponent. One box is skewered as the Dark Magician steps out of the sword-free one and the opponent is thrown out of the skewered box. *'Magic Cylinder (Up)' - Pulls the opponent in a magical cylinder and shoots them out of another one that faces upward. *'Magic Cylinder (Down)' - Pulls the opponent in a magical cylinder and shoots them out of another one that faces downward. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Magician's Might- ' (Level 1)- Yugi summons the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, which attack the nearest opponent together. *'The Eye of Timaeus'- (Level 2)- Yugi summons his Legendary Dragon, Timaeus, and fuses him with the Dark Magician Girl. The new monster, Drak Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, will fly around attacking opponents for a few seconds. *'The Power of the Pharaoh'- (Level 3)- Yugi transforms into the Pharaoh and summons the three Egyptian God Cards. His moves are Obelisk the Tormentor, his moves are Slifer the Sky Dragon, and his are the WInged Dragon of Ra. Pressing again before the Super ends will summon Exodia the Forbidden One, who attacks and ends the Super. Taunts *'Magician's Disciple:' Summons Dark Magician Girl and she blows a raspberry. *'Furball?:' Summons Kuriboh and it dances around. *'Believe in My Cards:' Summons Watapon. Quotes *When Selected: **"You ready, Pharaoh?" **"It's time to Duel!" **"Heart of the Cards, guide me!" *Prematch: **"Yu-Gi-Oh!." **"Prepare to Duel." **"Let's go, Yugi." **"It's time to Duel!" *Item Pick-up: **"An Equip spell?"" **"Just what we needed, Yugi." **"I'll activate my trap!" **"I equip this card!" **"The Heart of the Cards is with me." **"You fell for my trap!" **"I drew the perfect card." *Using Magician's Might: **"Attack together, my Magicians!" *Using The Eye of Timaeus: **"I play the Eye of Timaeus! Fuse with Dark Magician Girl!" *Using The Power of the Pharaoh: **"Rise, my Egyptian Gods. I am the Pharaoh, my name is Atem!." *Successful KO: **"My Life Points are safe" **"It is you who will lose here!" **"Back to Card Graveyard." **"Is this a Shadow Game?" **"I can't afford to lose this Duel!" **"That took you down to 500 Life Points." *Respawn: **"Heart of the Cards, guide me!" **"I can't lose this Duel!" **"My Life Points!" **"Yugi! Stay in there, you hear me?" **"The Mind Shuffle didn't work, Yugi." **"Yugi, are you alright?" **"You'll pay for that!" **"I must win this Duel, for if I don't...." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction 'Mind Switch: '''Little Yugi walks up and transforms into Yami Yugi. '''Let's Duel: '''Yugi activates his Duel Disk and saiys "Prepare to Duel.". '''Ready?: '''A ghostly version of Little Yugi appears behind Yami Yugi, and Yami Yugi says, "You ready, Yugi?". '''Time to Duel!- '''Yugi pulls his jacket back like a cape and activates his Duel Disk saying. "It's time to Duel!" Winning Screen '''Thanks, Pharaoh: '''Reverts to LIttle Yugi and looks down at his Millennium Puzzle as a ghostly Yami Yugi appears behind him. '''The King of Games: '''Yugi looks off-screen and closes his eyes. '''We won!: '''The Pharaoh gives a ghostly Yugi a thumbs-up. '''It's finally over: '''Yugi deactivates his Duel Disk and reverts to Little Yugi. Losing Screen Reverts to Little Yugi and falls to his knees. Yugi's body faints as the ghost of the Pharaoh tries to catch him. Little Yugi is taken by the Seal of Orichalcos. Yugi hangs his head in shame as his Life Point counter reaches zero. Costumes Battle City His default costume, he wears his jacket like a cape and wears a black tank top and Kaiba Corp Duel Disk. His Millennium Puzzle is attached to a chain he wears. *Alternate Color 1: Black and Pink Hair/Red Jacket: A color based off of the protagonist of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Alternate Color 2: Seal of Orichalcos/Color Reverse: Yugi dons a black outfit and a blue tank top, his eyes gain a red hue, and the Seal of Orichalcos appears on his forehead. Duelist Kingdom Yugi's school uniform from the first season. He also wears a red glove with stars on a white cuff link and uses a red version of the KC Duel Disk. His Millennium Puzzle is on a brown necklace. *Alternate Color 1: Dark Blue Jacket/Red Undershirt/Black and Gold hair/Blue Eyes: A color based off of Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Alternate Color 2: Slifer Red Uniform/Brown and Light Brown Hair/Brown Eyes: A color based off of Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Dungeon Dice Monsters His outfit from the Dungeon Dice Monsters episodes. Trivia *"LIttle Yugi" refers to Yugi Muto's main personailty. "Yami Yugi" refers to the Pharaoh when he is in control of Yugi's body, and the "Pharaoh" or "Atem" refers to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. *Yugi has a large variety of attacks due to the massive number of cards in his series. Category:Blog posts